Frostbite
Frostbite is a large multiplayer map in Medal of Honor: European Assault. It is playable on every gamemode except Artillery Flag. Overview Located in the Ardennes Forest of Belgium, most likely during the Battle of the Bulge. On one side of the forest sits a German bunker. Just across the road from that on a hill, a radio tower sits. On the other side sits a cottage--the Allies' base. The only thing on their side is the amount of ground and trees. Among the enemy bullets and grenades, a threat just as bad has come with the below freezing temperatures and constant exposure to the elements--frostbite. One of the largest maps in the game, this is a balanced map for all classes of weapons. While the Axis have the bunker, the Allies' side of the map have high spots for rifles and sniper rifles. Running across the road into the enemy base may not be a good idea. On the Allies' side, stay prone on the large rock over looking the bunker with a sniper rifle. Cover your team as they go in. Pickup Locations *The Bazooka is located on the far left side of the road (closest to the fence gate by the Allies' base). *The Weapon Upgrade is located nearest the center of the map, right on the Allies' side of the road. *The Change Class Station is located on the hill with the radio tower. Objective Locations 'Face to Face' *The Allies' objective is located in the Axis base on top of the munitions boxes. *The Axis' objectice is located in the Allies base on top of the munitions boxes. 'King of the Hill' *The flag spawns in the middle of the road directly in front of both bases. 'Survival' *The three flag spawns are all along the road in the middle of the map inbetween the two bases. 'Getaway' *The flags share the same spawns as Survival. 'Nemesis' *The Bazooka spawns in its normal spot or on one of two ends of the middle road. 'Capture the Flag' *Each flag is found in its respective team's base. Gallery Frostbite Loading Screen.png|The loading screen for Frostbite. Frostbite Menu Screen.png|The menu screen for Frostbite. Frostbitebunker.png|The German bunker. Frostbiteradiotower.png|The radio tower. Frostbitercottage.png|The cottage. Frostbitetunnel.png|The signs on the entrance to the tunnel. frostbitealliesbmbsight.png|The Allies' objective in Face to Face. frostbitealliesflag.png|The Allies' flag inside the Allies base. frostbiteaxisbmbsight.png|The Axis' objective in Face to Face. frostbiteaxisflag.png|The Axis' flag inside the Axis base. frostbiteblitzflag1.png|One possible flag spawn point in Getaway and Survival. frostbiteblitzflag2.png|Ditto. frostbiteblitzflag3.png|Ditto. frostbitekoth.png|The King of the Hill flag spawn. frostbitenemspawn1.png|One of the possible spawns for the Bazooka in Nemesis. frostbitenemspawn2.png|Ditto. frostbitenemspawn3.png|Ditto. frostbitesurvivalflag1.png|One of the possible spawn points for the flag in Getaway and Survival. frostbitesurvivalflag2+3.png|Ditto, this time with one in the distance. frostbiteflagdrop1.png|The flag dropsite for Getaway. Trivia *Though hard to hear over the wind, there are birds chirping. *The signs on the entrance to the tunnel are both written in German. The first says "Verboden toegang" and the second "Levensgevaar". The first sign is an official sign meaning "Forbidden access" and the other is handwritten meaning "danger to life". This could mean the tunnel has caved in. *Looking at the trees, one can see that they do eventually drop some snow. Videos Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault